Love doesnt cost a thing
by MiDnItE12
Summary: HermioneDraco, Hermione has a new boyfriend, and guess whos jealous? I suck at summaries so read the story to find out more...


**Love doesnt Cost A Thing**

disclaimer: obviously i don't own any of the harry potter characters, do i look like j.k rowling to you?

Hermione looked into her mirror and sighed happily. She knew that this year would be different. Her image had changed a lot over the past seven years. Her hair was now wavy, silky and fell around her shoulders in a beautiful angelic way. Her eyes were still the goregous chocoate brown that they had always been, but now they had a sort of michevious glint to them. She had perfect curves in all the right places and looked great. Her fashion sense had grown as well, she wore mini skirts and tube tops a lot more, and when she entered a room, heads definetly turned. Her final year at hogwarts was finally starting and she couldnt be more ready. Hermione had got her hogwarts letter weeks ago, and found out that she was head girl. Hermione pulled on a short leather skirt, and a blue tank top and then aplied a small amount of clear lip gloss and blush. She checked out her reflection, and smiled, this year really was going to be great.

Later that day...

Hermione walked around platform 9 and 3/4 hoping to see her best friends.She saw a mop of raven black hair chatting animatedly with a muscular red head in the distance, and ran towards them.

"Mione! Bloody hell, you look great!" Ron exclaimed looking her up and down.

"You got head girl! Congratulations!" Harry smiled glancing at her badge.

"Thanks and its so great to see you guys, this summer was awful, watching putunia and that finace of hers,_ vernon _snog all summer is enough to make anyone puke."

Hermione pulled them bothinto a hug and laughed. They boarded the hogwarts express and found an empty compartment. As soon as they sat cute red head ran into their compartment breathing heavily.

"Ginny!" the golden trio exclaimed together.

"Her...mione, I... 'ave been trying to catch up with you all day! God, your hard to track down. " Ginny said out of breath.

"Oh, sry about that ginny, Its great to see you! How are you? Where's Michael?"

"Its okay, you look great, and we broke up a couple weeks ago."

"What? Why? I thought that it was going great with him." hermione said worridly.

" Yea well, I just needed a little space."

"See? I told you that guy was not for you! I was right!" Ron said triumphantly.

Michael Aleno was a guy in ginny's year that she had been seeing since her 5th year. Ron was furious, but he let it go, because he accepted the fact that ginny was growing up

Harry was unusually silent during the whole conversation. He kept looking at his shoes, and would occasionally glance at ginny, but he never met her eyes .ermione excused herself and walked towards the head compartment. She walked silently through the train, until she realised that she had no idea where the head compartment was. She stuck her head into a nearby compartment and asked a tall, brown haired boy if he knew where it was. He had his back turned and didnt seem to hear her. She aproached him slowly and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey? do you know where the head compartment is?" hermione questioned.

"What? Oh sorry, I think it might be further down and your first door on the left." He grinned and checked her out.

"Thanks, I better be going, then." Hermione said while blushing furiouslyat . The boy was muscular and had goregous blue eyes. He looked like some sort of model.

"Wait," he said softly grabbing her arm. "What's your name?"

'_Wow, he is really handsome...more like hot ' hermione thought while staring at him._

"Umm... ohh i mean hermione, my name is hermione."

"Thats a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. My name's Alex, its a pleausure to meet you."

Hermione nearly fainted and couldnt take her gaze away from his eyes.

"Thanks...I have to go..."

Hermione quickly pulled her arm away and hurridly left his compartment. _This just might be the year I finally have a real boyfriend, _hermione thought to herself. She got lost in her thoughts about alex and how great this year was going to be. And only saw a flash of platinum blonde hair before she fell over and landed on malfoy.

"Sorry, I am not into mudbloods." Malfoy sneered.

"Ewww! Get off me! ."

"Open your eyes, whos on top of who?" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione glared at malfoy and pushed herself off of him.

_'Rrrgh, malfoy is such a git, that self centered, muggle hating, arrogant, hot, git! What? Wait, did I just call him hot? What is wrong with me!'_

"What's wrong granger? Just 'cuz I am sexy, doesnt mean you have to stare." Malfoy smirked.

_'That dumb mudblood granger, she thinks shes so great just because shes a teachers pet and wow, look at those curves... When did granger become so hot? hmm.. i kinda miss her being on top of me...AHH! what am i saying? stupid hormones!'_

"Rrrgh, whatever malfoy, if you will excuse me i have to get to the head compartment!"

"Then I guess I will join you."

"What? You.. You can't be,..."

"Headboy? Actually I can, he said flashing her his head badge."


End file.
